Of the various types of floor cleaning machines that have been developed, the expeditious use and reuse of a cleaning solution remains important to efficient cleaning or scrubbing of floors. In particular, many floor cleaning machines have rotary scrubbing brushes that rotate about a substantially vertical axis when scrubbing a floor. Accordingly, such rotary motion tends to eject the cleaning solution away from where the scrubbing brushes contact the floor. Thus, the cleaning solution must be constantly applied to the floor surface at a rate at least sufficient to replenish the cleaning solution at the scrub brush(es) that has been ejected by the centrifugal forces induced by the rotary motion of the brush(es). Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a cleaning machine that retains the cleaning solution a longer time period within proximity of the scrubbing brush(es) so that the cleaning solution does not have to be applied to the floor surface at as high a rate, and/or there is a greater amount of cleaning solution available under or about the scrubbing brush(es), thus providing for better floor cleaning. Additionally, it would be advantageous to be able to recirculate the cleaning solution on the floor surface such that when it is ejected from the scrubbing brush(es), a substantial amount of ejected solution is channeled along a flow path that leads this ejected solution back under the scrubbing brush(es). More particularly, it would be advantageous for the ejected cleaning solution to be channeled or pooled just behind the scrubbing brush cleaning assembly in a manner such that the same rotary action of scrubbing brush(es) causes this channeled or pooled cleaning solution to move toward the front of the scrubbing brush cleaning assembly, and thus once again come in operational contact with the scrubbing brush(es).